the flame
by bs4ever1
Summary: spuffy! chap 2 up thanks for reviewing! spikes back well not 4 two chaps but whats been going on with buffy and the gang while he has been gone?
1. Default Chapter

Hey!!! This is my first story so please be nice! It's a b/s SPUFFY!! Ya! Wohoo! Anyway basically its about spike coming back after he's died so please read! And sorry about the summary pretty crap huh? Anyone any idea when the new angel season will be out in the uk?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything the all knowing Joss does  
  
There will be one  
  
Who will defeat the darkness With unliving blood Lover to one whom is full of life These two will shape The future of the unknown world A vampire with a soul and the chosen one will spark the flame Which will burn forever They will join as one And together they will try to defeat the greatness evil  
  
I'll post again tomorrow but do you see that box down there yes the review box press it!!! Press it I know you want to!! 


	2. spike's back in town!

Hey!!! Welcome one and all! Ok that sounded really weird but anyway I've got reviews!!!! I was so shocked so thank you so much! Well as I said here's the first chapter I might change the title cause it sounds kind of boring but anyway on to the story!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the wonderful and terrific Josh does!!! Don't cry!!! It'll be all right!!!J 

*********************************************************************************** 

Chapter one 

She'd said it.

She had finally said it

And with all spike was worth he knew she had meant. He just had to get her out of there before she got herself hurt and then ………the darkness surrounded him. 

****** 

"What the bloody hell?" 

When Spike had woken up he had not expect himself to be in the very place were he was now. It was dark but a light bulb above his head and a small window to his left brightened the place up. Boxes lay across the floor, it's contents tossed and turned around the ground. Photos and good china dishes were broken. His cot lay broken with a leg missing. The stairs seemed to have collapsed and all around him he heard the squeaks and groans of the wood warning of its discomfort. 

For you see he was in Buffy's basement.

"Welcome William" 

The voice had sounded to his right and he tried to figure out if it was a demon, vampire, human or some other creature he had come across in his very long life as he turned around. 

"Tara?" 

There stood Tara wearing all white and a smile on her face 

"Sorry they made me call you William"

"Who are they?" 

"The powers that be, of coarse" 

" The powers that be? What dos that bloody bunch want with me? They bring me here to torture me, reminder me of something I don't have anymore. Why don't you just let me go down to the happy place with rainbows, bunnies and burning pits of fires!" 

"I hate bunnies" 

While Spike had been ranting and raving, he had failed to notice another person started to form beside Tara.

"Anya, they got you to?" 

"Ya, I was doing so well as well. Damn, I had just turned my back for one sec." 

Blinking Spike looked between the two of them and he knew at that moment something was up.

"Ok ladies, what am I doing here? A finally farewell before I go down below?" 

"No Spike," replied Tara, "but first don't you want to know what happened to Buffy?" 

"Don't need to ask about buff' know what happened… she got out." 

"How do you know that?" asked Anya 

"Cause I know Buffy" he simply replied. Both woman seemed dumbfound by this simply four word answer but slowly a smile a crept back on to Tara's face. 

"Spike, we're sending you back" 

Silence 

"WHAT???" shouted Spike. They couldn't! He'd done his bit. Saved the world all that crap he was ready to go on. He lived and he was tired… so tired .He just wanted to sleep. The expression opon Spike's face brought tears to Tara's eyes. He seemed to age by 5 years. The lines around his face seemed to increase. But it was his eyes that did it. Spike's eyes always told what he was feeling and you could see how tired he looked. 

"Tara what are you talking about?" 

"You were not meant to die, weren't even meant to get the necklace but for some reason even the powers that be couldn't seen Buffy giving it to you." 

"So what peaches was meant to get it?" 

"Yes, but Buffy gave it to you. Angel would of died and been Shansued." 

"Sam's shoes?"

"Oh my god, I heard of that. It's a propcery foretelling a vampire being given a reward. The reward was to be turned into a human" said Anya butting in

"Thank you Anya," said Tara turning to her and giving her the 'this is my story bugger off ' look, "anyway your not Angel."

"Thank god for that" muttered Spike under his breath.

Tara continued on as if he didn't hear him "Well they thought it over and decided that they would grant you to go back" 

"But..?" he really didn't know what to say. He was tired, he needed to rest but one word kept popping up. Buffy. He loved her it was that simple. He loved her and he thought she loved him too. His last moments on earth were priceless and if he went make he might have a chance at being with her.

"It's your choice, Spike" 

Yes or no? Tara said he wasn't going to go to hell. Buffy or no Buffy (that is the question he he! soz) Could he live with out her? (of coarse not)

"I'll do it"

And with that Tara smiled and walked up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear," say hi to Willow and Kennedy for me and tell her I'm so proud of her, ok?" and with that so disappeared. Anya now stood alone in front of him, "take care of Harris for me, spike." She was still waving while she disappeared. 

"Wait, what happens now?" 

Silence 

"Helloooooooooooo?" and with those final words darkness surrounded Spike once again. 

Wohoo first chap is up they me what you think ok!! See that button its saying press me press me so PRESS IT. Please with a cherry on top! 

Luvs ya all 

Laurina


	3. Spike's dead! nnnoooo!

Hey everyone!!!! Oh my god, thank you so much for reviewing. I was so shocked! Seriously I think I might cry! Thank you so much and keep reviewing please!! Well on with the story. 

Disclaimer: don't own anything just my own thoughts (which are really scary!) 

*-------* = flashbacks

It had been 3 months since the hellmouth was closed. Three whole months. Ninety-one days since Sunnydale disappeared. Since the first evil was defeated, since the s.i.t.s had become real slayers, since they had lost some of them like Amanda, since Anya had died. Since Spike had died. 

And Buffy could still remember those words 

*"I love you" 

"No, you don't but thanks for saying it"* 

Why did he have to say that? She thought. Didn't he believe her? She did love him and now she would never be able to tell him that she did. Only in her dreams did he hear her and believe her. 

It had been 3 months and she could still remember the way he said her name. 

"Buffy" 

"Buffy?"

"BUFFY?" 

"What? Oh hey Will, whats up?" 

"What's up? I've been trying to get through your thick skull for the last 5 minutes. They say blondes are dumb but that is ridiculous!!" 

"Hey! Sorry but I was deep in thought." 

"It's ok! I was just saying that a new bunch of slayers are arriving at L.A Airport tonight and if you wanted to go meet them?" 

" I'll have to pass tonight 'kay, Will?" 

" That's ok c ya later." And with that Willow left Buffy's room. After the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy had come to Los Angles and as angel wasn't using the hotel he gave it to Buffy as a present for defeating another evil but said she could only keep it if the fang gang could come and go if they pleased. Of coarse, she agreed. 

(Flashback)* " What are we doing to do now, Buffy?"

After a few moments Buffy spoke, her tongue heavy and unused as exhaustion hit her in waves 

"L.a, I need to go to Angel tell him he's not needed for the 2nd front." 

"Ok you heard the lady on the bus everybody. We will try to get there by sun down" replied Xander. It hadn't clicked that Anya was really gone. 

Everyone slowly climbed on the bus. Buffy sat at the back not paying attention, just staring out the window. With every passing moment things just seemed to be dawning on her. Spike was died. He had died for her. Giving up his life to give her the thing he thought she most wanted, to be normal, but it wasn't the thing she most wanted was him. And when she tried to tell him that he didn't believe her and now… now he was gone forever. And at this thought she broke down and cried. It was the first time she had cried since her mother had died. The great, powerful slayer, a great lioness bowed her head and wept for what she had lost. 

Two seats in front were Xander and Dawn. They could hear the crying but both decided in their own thoughts that neither would know what to say or how to comfort Buffy. Xander blinded by his own dislike for Spike surprisingly slid way to a great respect for the now really dead Vampire. When his thoughts had slide way too dead people, he suddenly remembered Anya. Of coarse he could never truly forget Anya he just didn't want to believe that she was really gone. I should of married her he thought and he to join in with Buffy in crying for what they had lost. Dawn didn't know what to do what whisper in his ear that it would be all right but really she thought it never was. 

Willow and Kennedy were going around and checking if everyone was ok. Willow was slowly healing some of the new slayers and could hear both Xander and Buffy sounding their despair but she didn't consoling them either because she didn't feel her place to say she had known them both greatly and when… Tara had died she just wanted to be alone. Well after the killing and the blackness. Kennedy. Would you be proud, of me Tara? I think I love her but I feel if I love her I don't love you but I do I will always. 

As Robin seemed to be very badly injured to drive the Bus, Giles had taken over. William the bloody had saved the world kept repeating itself in his head one for the books! But all his books were at the bottom of the crater now and off Giles went thinking lots of smart and big words to big for this writer to write! 

As the sun set, they arrived at the hotel, by now all slayers and Robin were now healed and cautious they walked into the hotel. No one seems to be here thought Willow. 

"I wonder we're everyone is?" said Giles 

Keeping to the back of the group was Andrew still in shock from living. What that? He thought. Pushing through the group to the far side of the hotel's dusty work top was a phone and beside the phone was a note saying: _for help ring Angel on 345-666 _ (oh 666 the number to hell! Get it evil law firm!!!he he!! Never mind) 

"Look what I found!" he said excitedly as if he had just found burrowed treasure!

"Yes, well done Andrew" said Giles while cleaning his glasses, "might as well phone and see if it's for real." 

While this was happening, Buffy had sat down in the corner staring into space. Gently, she was tracing her hand were it was burnt. 

__

Got to move lamb think schools out for bloody summer 

" Buffy? Hi umm Spike told me to give you this just in case he um d… perished." Willow said as she pulled her from her trance. 

She handed her a letter, which was a bit crumpled but she could still make out his fancy Victorian writing. "Thanks will," she said softly and carefully opened it. Just as she had begun reading it all sounds faded away. No Giles speaking on the phone, no slayers talking excitably among themselves just her and the letter from William. 

__

Dear Buffy, 

If you are reading this it means I am dead. 

Ok, pet, get over, and move on. I died saving your arse (hopefully or I am a disappointment to you) and don't think that I can't see you in hell cause I can because everywhere I go I will always see you and you will always be with me because your in my heart. Hopefully some part of me is with you, watching over you. I know you (might) love me, always have known just never wanted to believe myself just in case I got you hurt again. I've been having this dream that I'm dying and you say you love me and I say no you don't but thanks for saying it. I know you do just didn't see the reason for you to die with me. The one thing I know about you is your loyal and stick with the people you love. 

Live Buffy. 

If not for yourself, then for me to know I died for something. 

Don't be afraid of anything. Be strong. And take care of the nibblet for me. And tell her I love her even if she didn't love me back. 

Have a good life, Buffy. Make lots of babies and please stay away from the name Angel, if naming the baby after its father. Go for a cool name like William or Spike. 

Always keep smiling. Even if the going gets tough I'm always there for you. Tell every I said goodbye and tell Angel to take care of you cause if he harms you in anyway I see him in hell! 

Goodbye Buffy and always know I love you 

Forever yours, 

William.

The tears slowly caress down Buffy's cheek and tripped on to the letter. 

"Hello? People? Angel is on his way with supplies," shouted Giles as he put down the phone. It only seemed like a whisper to Buffy. 

"Did you hear that Buffy?" asked Willow who had unknowing to Buffy been trying to read over her shoulder for the last 5 minutes, "Angel's coming" 

And with that Buffy's head snapped up. 

(Flashback over)* 

**************************************************************************************************** 

Sorry it took so long to update just couldn't think of anything to write!! 

Why did Buffy suddenly appear awake? Is she happy to see Angel or Angry?? 

Find out soon.!!! Sooner if you review!! Just press the button and you also get free sweets!!! (joke) but keep pressing the button and try it!!! 

Luv ya loads 

Laurina xo 


	4. angel beating

Hey everyone!!!!! Sorry I haven't reviewed in ages but I've loads written up so I'll be posting a lot in the next week or so!!! Well since you have waited so long for this I just get straight to the story. 

Disclaimer: yes, I own everything including spike who is sitting on my bed while I'm at the computer writing a story of all you guys. (Joking so don't sue me!!) 

*********************************************************************************** 

Last time on Buffy the vampire slayer (cue music!): 

Did you hear that Buffy?" asked Willow who had unknowing to Buffy been trying to read over her shoulder for the last 5 minutes, "Angel's coming" 

And with that Buffy's head snapped up. 

*********************************************************************************** 

The fang gang had been having a meeting. Each was wondering if anyone had made it out of Sunnydale. Fred had been watching the news when an urgent news flash come on and a news reporter had said that "the town of Sunnydale which is on the lower coast line has sustained a very unusually earthquake. The earthquake seemed to only be around this area. The town was built on unstable ground and collapsed. Search teams can not go down in to the crater as the national geologists have named the site to dangerous to go down into. They suspect that no-one survived." 

By the time the reporter had given out the telephone if relatives of people that lived in Sunnydale wanted to phone, Angel was already pacing his office yelling at everyone to start researching and to find them. They just have to be alive he muttered. One hour had passed which slowly slipped into two and was nearing the third hour when Angel called the meeting. They all shook they head's before he even opened his mouth to ask if there was any news. Just before he had time to shout or weep or brood they was a knock on the door and Harmony popped her head around it and told Angel he had a telephone call. Five minutes later, they were in the limo on their way to the hotel. With one thing playing in Angel's mind _she's all right!_

*************************************************************************************************** 

Buffy had started to rise when Angel burst through the door, stopped looked around saw her and ran towards her. Whispers were heard among the ex s.i.ts. 

"Who's he?" asked Rona 

Xander replied with, "the other souled vampire." 

By this time Angel had reached Buffy and pulled her into a great hug. 

"I so glad your alive," he whispered in her ear, "guess you don't need the second front" 

Everyone was watching them and everyone could see that Buffy was straight. She hadn't moved once since he arrived. The only thing they could see moving were her tears falling from her eyes (and she was breathing if you wondering). Finally Angel noticed the non-moving Slayer and pulled back from her. He could see the tears falling from her eyes. 

"Buffy, what's wrong?" 

She mumbled something, which no one could hear. 

"What? Buffy I couldn't hear you, please tell me what's wrong" 

Slowly Buffy lifted her head, and looked him straight in the eye and Angel could see a fire burning in them. The burning fire was pain, anger and hatred for him? The scobbies standing close could tell what was going to happen and each moved calmly towards Buffy from behind. The new slayers could also tell what was going to happen they had seen it in small burst before but never in a full blowing gale. The fang gang which stood still on the steps from the entrance was wondering if this was really Angel's surposed soulmate and if she was why could they feel the waves of Anger with a capital A she was feeling towards Angel. 

"He's dead," she said and everyone in the whole room could see the pain she was feeling expect Angel. 

"Who's dead, Buffy? I don't understand who's dead?" but at last it dawned on him. Spike his grandchilde. The one he hated so much wasn't anywhere in site. 

"Spike?" with the sound of his name Buffy took a step back and Angel saw the pain at hearing his name caused. " He's dead? Buffy, why do you care so much about him?" 

She ignored his last question and repeated. " He's dead!" this is it thought everyone, "and it's because of you" 

With that, in a blink of an eye she sent Angel flying across the room and into a wall. A second passed and everyone jumped. The scobbies all grasped Buffy each one plied on top of her including Andrew who wasn't much weight but was trying anyway. The Fang Gang ran to Angel to see if he was ok and the slayers ran up the stairs and all stood at the top. They all got out of they way as they felt a battle coming on. Fred checked Angel to see if he was ok. He was but had a split lip and his head was bleeding and she could tell that he would have a lot of busies. Buffy could be heard shouting and with a finally growl with remarkably resembled spike's growl she sent the five scobbies flying off her. And she stood up and advanced slowly to where Angel was lying. 

"Let me up, Fred" mumbled Angel. 

"No way man, she's pissed, she'll eat you alive" was Gunn's reply to it. 

But Angel ignored the warning and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. When Buffy saw this she stopped and stood in the middle of the entrance lobby and waited. Angel limped his way towards her and all the Fang gang could do was watch. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry but I didn't kill Spike."

"Yes, you did. You gave me that amulet, which killed him. Your fault."

"The amulet?" 

"Yes, the amulet," Buffy was slowly circling him, an lioness hunting her prey, "spike saved us all, by wearing that amulet he scarified himself for all of us to live, he wouldn't of died if you hadn't of gave me that… that thing. You know I saw his soul, his soul was so bright it killed all the ubervampires. I was the last one out of that cave. I told him I loved him, yea I love him … still do. You know he was the only one, who stayed by my side. Everyone has left me. You, Parker, Riley, my mum and all my friends including my own sister. He was the only one who stood by my side to the very last minute and when he had to leave it's was for the best, it wasn't because I could take care of myself but it was because he was saving the world. No-one will every love me the way he did, and you took that away." 

Everyone who had been listening had tears in their eyes. Here was the most powerful slayer ever, wounded and in pain all over a vampire. Buffy was punching Angel, her strength gone. 

"Buffy, please stop. I won't fight back, I won't hurt you!" cried Angel 

__

"SPIKE: You're not going in there.  
BUFFY: I have to do this. Just let me go.  
SPIKE: I can't. I love you.  
BUFFY: (upset) No, you don't.  
SPIKE: (harshly) You think I haven't tried not to? 

BUFFY: Try harder. 
    
    SPIKE: You are not throwing your life away over this.
    BUFFY: It's not your choice.
    SPIKE: Why are you doing this to yourself?
    BUFFY: (tearful) A girl is dead because of me.
    SPIKE: And how many people are alive because of you? How many have you saved? One dead girl doesn't tip the scale.
    BUFFY: That's all it is to you, isn't it? Just another body!
    SPIKE: (sighing) Buffy- 

BUFFY: You can't understand why this is killing me, can you?  
SPIKE: Why don't you explain it? 

SPIKE: Come on, that's it, put it on me. Put it all on me. (She kicks him) That's my girl.  
BUFFY: (yelling) I am not your girl! 

BUFFY: You don't ... have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could _never ... be your girl! _

SPIKE: (slurred) You always hurt ... the one you love, pet." 
    
    Oh god, what had she done? She'd done it again. She backed away from Angel. 

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel reached out for her and grasped her waist. 

"ahh," she shouted. Angel let go and looked at his hand. Blood. Buffy's blood on his hand. He was trying so hard not to let his demon surface. The pain was too great for Buffy. Willow hadn't known she was cut so she hadn't healed her. Everything her and Spike had said to each other was running through her mind. A pain so great and with that she went down. She slipped into unconscious but not before she mumbled "I'm sorry." 

*****************************************************************************************************

Ok, what do you think? 

Please review! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top 

What will happen next? Don't worry people Spike will be back soon! 

Luv ya loads 

Laurina xo


End file.
